On Dancefloors
by MirabileLectu
Summary: Molly felt incredibly out of place in this club and there was be a huge exam tomorrow that she wasn't ready for. But she had spent enough time holed up in her room hunched over a massive pile of textbooks. One night of fun couldn't be that bad, could it?


_I don't know why I even bothered coming_._ I never have fun at these things._ Molly stared morosely into the bottom of her drink and did her best to ignore the pounding in her head caused by the constant thumping of the bass beat. It was no good. She was tired, grumpy, and not having the slightest bit of fun at this dance club her friends had dragged her to. _Oh god I need to be studying right now. I'm definitely going to fail that exam tomorrow, all because I agreed to come out to some stupid club and sit here like an idiot. Fantastic._

She'd lost track of Lisa and Sarah ages ago – they were whisked away onto the dance floor almost as soon as they entered the club, leaving Molly on her own to struggle towards the bar and fight for a seat. The press of bodies was incredible, all pushing and grinding against each other in time to the never-ending beat. Trying to force your way through was difficult enough for anyone, but when you were a small and terribly shy young woman who had been abandoned by her friends it was a nearly insurmountable task. Especially when you were trying to avoid spilling the overpriced drink you hadn't really wanted in the first place.

Suddenly the beat of the music changed slightly, followed by a loud squeal from the female members of the dance floor. Molly snorted. _Oh yes, because this song is_so_ different from the other ten before that sounded just like it_. But soon Molly saw Lisa winding her way through the crowd much more gracefully than Molly had ever managed, making her way swiftly over to Molly's table.

"Molls, come on! This song is fab!" Lisa shouted over to Molly, looking totally at home in the club and on the dance floor. She was laughing and still moving in time to the beat, obviously having the time of her life out there. Molly knew that she would be sorely out of place out there in her slightly shabby attempt at club clothing and utter inability to dance like the rest of the beautiful girls. It wasn't worth trying just to fail and feel terrible.

She shook her head at Lisa, trying to tell her that she was happy where she was. Well, happy enough. Not miserable, at least. But Lisa was suddenly determined and barged on over to the table to grab Molly by the wrist. "Oh no you don't!" she shouted into Molly's ear over the thrum of the music. "We didn't finally convince you to come out here with us just to have you sit by yourself in the corner. Come_on_!" Lisa pulled at Molly's wrist, and with a squeak she was pulled onto the dance floor and into the surging crowd of bodies.

After a bit of struggle the two girls found Sarah again, who shouted something incomprehensible but happy and gave Molly a quick hug. Molly smiled back, briefly glad that she had agreed to join these two on their trip out. Sure, she might have a huge exam tomorrow that she didn't feel quite ready for. But she had spent enough time holed up in her tiny room hunched over a massive pile of textbooks. One night of fun couldn't be that bad, right?

Lisa and Sarah immediately began to dance again, obviously lost in the music and the bass and the hypnotic sway of bodies. Molly watched them covertly, trying to mimic their movements and come up with some sort of dance that was at least slightly attractive. It was more successful than she thought it would be, and soon Molly was moving in time with the music and feeling just a bit less awkward than she had feared. If her movements were a little stilted and repetitive, well that was fine. As usual, everyone was too occupied with what they were doing to notice her anyway and that was just fine by her.

Soon the music changed and the crowd shifted, opening up a small clear space on the floor next to her. It did not last long however, as a sudden accidental shove from a large man pushed Molly stumbling into the space and away from her friends. The push nearly caused her to topple over, but before she could fall a strong arm snaked around her waist to pull her close and away from the man who was about to crush her. The arm left as soon as the danger was passed, but the trail of fingers across the small sliver of exposed skin on her stomach made her shiver. She twisted around sharply to see who had grabbed her, and all the breath left her lungs.

The mysterious stranger was a man, tall and alone and beautiful. He was dancing with wild abandon, clearly lost in the music without a care in the world. The music seemed to pulse through his long limbs and move him of its own accord as he danced fluidly with eyes closed. He was thin, almost painfully so, every contour of his body visible through the flimsy t-shirt he wore and the jeans that clung to him obscenely. Messy black hair contrasted shockingly with the deathly pale skin that glowed under the flashing lights of the dance floor. He radiated confidence, and power, and ecstasy.

He was the most beautiful thing Molly had ever seen.

She had no idea what to do. She wanted to dance with him, wanted to be close to him, wanted to feel every shifting movement through those barely-there clothes. She wanted it, wanted _him_, more badly than she could ever remember wanting anything. But he was lost in himself and the music and seemed to have forgotten her already. She stood watching him, awkward and unsure. But then he brought one hand up to drag slowly through his mess of curly black hair as his head fell back obscenely, exposing his long pale neck and emphasizing the deep cut of his shirt. Molly was lost.

She moved closer to the man, pushed by the bodies dancing around her until she was nearly flush against him. Unsure of what to do she began to dance again, aided by the movements of the crowd and the simple beat. Suddenly the man snapped his eyes open to look at her, transfixing her with a brilliant blue stare that caught her and held her and refused to let her go. It felt like he was taking her apart piece by piece with that stare, looking straight through her and seeing everything that she had ever tried to hide in her boring little life. She tried to shrink away from those eyes, but before she could leave he grinned, and it was the wickedest smile that Molly had ever seen.

He wrapped his arm around her waist once more and pulled her in close. It was incredible how strong someone so thin could be, but she didn't care enough to question it. He held her tight against the movements of the crowd, guiding her body to move in time with his own as they danced. She could feel every shift of his body, every tense and relaxation of his muscles, every inch of flesh that was pressed against her own. It was exhilarating, it was terrifying, and it was utterly intoxicating. She was losing herself in the music and the movement just as he was, losing herself to feeling sexy and powerful and _wanted_ by this gorgeous man.

His hands slipped down her back to cradle her more closely, fingertips brushing along the naked skin there and leaving her weak and trembling at their slight touch. Desire coursed through her, hot and strong, more fierce and sudden than she had ever felt before. Drunk on the heat of his skin and the touch of his fingers, she lost all her carefully constructed inhibitions in an instant. She needed to feel him closer, consequences be damned.

As the beat of the song surged, she reached up and tangled a hand in his wild black hair to pull him down into a messy kiss. He did not protest, did not pull away, simply bent his head down to her upturned face. She kissed him passionately, pulling him close and not letting go. After a few moments he responded, although perhaps not with equal enthusiasm, allowing her tongue into his mouth and keeping his grip firm on the small of her back. She was going mad at the feeling of his lips on hers, the heat of his mouth, the tangle of their tongues. She kissed him as if the world was ending, as if his lips were the only things that would save her.

But before she knew it, the kiss was over and the man was pulling away from her. She tried to follow him with her lips, desperate for more, but it was no good. He chuckled slightly, and Molly looked up to meet those gorgeous blue eyes. She gasped. His irises were tiny pin-pricks in a vast expanse of blue, and they were glassy and slightly unfocused as they looked down at her. _Oh my god, he's high as a kite._ Disappointment knifed through her, sharp and sudden. She knew without a doubt that this meant nothing to him, that his mind wasn't even present, that by morning this whole night would be a blur and she would not even be a part of it.

He pulled further away from her, clearly ready to move on to someone or something else. She tried to cling to him briefly, but it was no good. She had been a fun diversion, but he needed something new. But before he slipped away into the crowd for good, he leaned down next to her and spoke into her ear just loudly enough to be heard over the music in a voice that rumbled into her very bones.

"Thanks for the dance, love."

And just like that, he was gone.

* * *

><p>AN: This drabble was written as a gift for a friend who requested "any sort of Sherlock/Molly". The club and dancing was giving in to my own guilty pleasure.


End file.
